Why are you doing this to me (H2OVanoss fanfic)
by TheKnifelixlives
Summary: Vanoss has been betrayed and left, Delirious was the happy type of person he can be. but is he really happy behind the mask he is wearing? join the journey in which two unexpected beings fall in love


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="495d30020a5a8447f506cc940b3e7e67"Delirious stood proudly atop a 10 story building, looking down at the city that laid before him. a city where danger could be lurking right at the very corner. it was the city that brought his nightmares but also the city that he called home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5362d7d949085c438a745d23d1ab7b56"the sun was slowly setting and he was about to head home to the apartment, but not before stopping by his favorite place, which was just in this spot that he is right now. this was the place where he knew no one would bother him, not even his boss, Vanoss. he was part of his gang, the first impression wasn't that good but he found a steady pace and gained everyone's trust in a way that they would go to the ends of the earth to protect him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a18af52f7ef53bac7052cff59dc55769"His members were his family ever since the night that Vanoss invited Delirious to join his gang. he was more than willing to do so. every now and then there would be missions to be done. he would get teamed up usually with his best bud Nogla or wildcat or even his best friend Lui, but he was never paired up with Vanoss, he was always the one who would decide this and that, he's the gang leader after all./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aca064dd045e9c5da0bab788257c22cc"Delirious sighed and turned his back away from the view that he longed to see everyday before going back home to where he belongs, and that was with his gang slung his black bag over his shoulders and buried his hands in his pockets, he imagined his gang waiting for him at the living room. their faces would always be very welcoming whenever he gets home and he never wanted that to end./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b046c9e7e5e5e87c89790ec7dcded5b"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b630c93f7862934c8d09a026ab53b31""Where is Delirious? i need him for this mission" Vanoss announced as he got out of his room, his owl mask covering his face, the gang already knew what he looks like but except for Delirious, No one has ever seen Delirious' face, he always has his mask on whenever he was with the gang, as if he was hiding his identity the best he can. "is he going to play a big role in this one?" Wildcat called out from the kitchen, the rest of the gang was on the couch watching telivision, Lui was sitting in the corner reading his book./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="299f1d2d728f6c37aef76b1e71ce39cd" Vanoss sighed in defeat and walked around the living room "Yes, We're gonna use him as a decoy this time"Lui, upon hearing Vanoss' sentence, shot up from his sitting position and looked at Vanoss as if he was a crazy man or something. "are you serious?! the dude has never been a decoy before! he's gonna get killed if he messes this up, Vanoss" everyone else got to their attention to Vanoss, all of them had shocked faces because of Vanoss' change of taste on decoys/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f38cdab043387f65dec754939069c64""my mind is made up, Lui. it's time for the kid to take it to the next level, every one of you has been a decoy before, maybe a hundred time-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f66e4e80a92d5cee88b104171fec6f80""Yeah! no kidding!" Wildcat interrupted, and emerged from the kitchen with a bowl of peanuts in his hands and made his way towards one of the couches. Vanoss mentally chuckled, he has been picking Wildcat as a decoy a hundred times before because of his slick moves and instincts. he couldn't blame him for complaining, but even the decisions of Delirious being the decoy got to Wildcat that he might volunteer in the last minute during the mission./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18a39f737ed6f212820ac2d66074b64d""He's going to be fine, trust me. i'll train him personally"now this sentence got all of them off guard, everyone started at Vanoss, stopped what they're doing and just stared him down."What?" he asked, looking at his team. they exchanged weird looks and turned their attention back towards Vanoss "now that's a change don't you think?" Nogla spoke up, his thick Irish accent was deep as he turned his attention back to the television. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39885c2b623902af8b0e7542a69a3a55""What change?" a voice piped up from the door, Vanoss froze, he knew that voice too well. it was none other than Delirious himself. Vanoss turned around and found him making his way towards the living room wearing his usual blue hoodie with a white undershirt and black pants. he still had his mask on and Vanoss hated it, although it got him thinking about how irritated he is about the mask, he wanted to see the real Delirious, the one who would not try to shy away whenever a person would touch his mask and attempt to take it off him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a102b879952ee5d7c59736edf1c4788""Where have you been, Delirious? you're late!"Vanoss raised his voice at the new arrival, while Delirious on the other hand just raised both of his hands and was cool about Vanoss' little temper since he had gotten used to it. "hey, I'm sorry okay? i was at my usual spot trying to cool off after a long days work" Delirious explained. before Vanoss could reply, Delirious reached into his black bag and got out a bundle of cash and threw it to Vanoss which he caught flawlessly. Vanoss secretly raised and eyebrow while inspecting the bundle of money in his hands. Delirious was supposed to be in a day off today but he still managed to rob a few stores here and there/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dba52e1ce54a3cd72558faf937a057ef""i couldn't find anything else to do so i though i'd go out for a while"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4334b8b6306f0b279915377e0b7edf41"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af2163e318adaec21d0a5a6df0eb0d95"Delirious smirked under his mask and found it entertaining to see Vanoss all lost in what's happening. usually Delirious would just go out and hang at the bar or club during his day off but this was the first time he got home from robbing a store on his own./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="503b9a58346759686ca613f0d3642c2a""you're welcome" Delirous said and made his way towards Lui and gave him a brotherly hug "this doesn't resolve the fact that you are still late" Nogla scoffed and Wildcat shrugged "chill, man, it's not like he was never going to come back to us, right buddy? "Lui asked, turning his gaze to Delirious and smiled "you got that right"he replied and messed his hair up. Lui pouted playfully and used his squeaker voice "stop it!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15ed078ffc4166879ebf80306313dee7"Delirious chuckled and turned his attention towards the owl-masked man staring him down "Whatever, come into my office now. i need to discuss something with you regarding about our next mission" Delirious messed Lui's hair once again and ran off into Vanoss' room. it had a plain brown door, not that Vanoss could paint it red anyway. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5ed264bb7321b2710d5f3964f73f979"this was his first time going into his boss'room. usually meetings about the next mission would be at the kitchen table during dinner or at the other room where all of them was sure that it was secluded /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0daeb77397857eaeb7bf5beb02b69a7b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""hmm..Weird" /emDelirious Shrugged off the though and went in. His eyes widen at the sight of Vanoss' room. he expected tons of paper scattered on the floor, a few beer bottles lying on the cold brown floor or posters of some sort, but boy! was he wrong!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c03bd423773b68b5493625e29c96d0d"It was a large room with only one huge window, overlooking the city. a bed on the right side of the room and a wooden desk where there resided two large monitors, keyboard, mouse and a laptop that was currently charging, the sheets were neatly placed on the bed, and everything was so organized from rolled up blueprints that were obviously plans to dustless shelves . it was like a futuristic room, one that would take your breath away once you step in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25f2d45c0ff07d1225b5149a29da2ba9"Delirious didn't notice that Vanoss was already ahead of him, leaning against the table with his arms crossed and his eyes set at Delirious. "As you know, our next mission will require yet another huge distraction" Snapping out of his thoughts, Delirious jerked his head and looked at his boss then gestured for him to go on with his explanation "Go on" Delirious nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a76aaa092a9a185d660862229ea29754"Vanoss on the other hand, hesitated. he himself knows that Delirious isn't ready yet, but he also knows that he will help the kid in anyway he can to succeed in his first role as a decoy. "And you will be they decoy this time"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9fa4a4fb4e24d7d377eb6e48c73f6ca"Delirious stood there..frozen, his mind went a million miles per second and his heart rate increased./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="123ae39220f9e4e525e5eb77c4b1de8b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""wait..me? a decoy? no! i'm not ready yet" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbca8d4e4fd7cd0eeede1acd11fede20""M-me? a decoy?" Delirious gritted his teeth behind his mask as his eyes couldn't settle on one thing."Yes..don't worry, Delirious. i will personally train you myself, and also with the help of Wildcat since i have been picking him a hundred times" Vanoss said and dismissed his member "You may go now, Delirious, i'll discuss your sched tomorrow and i'll let MiniLadd take over your shift for tomorrow" Vanoss turned away from Delirious as he walked out of his room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2e86a152f000566ae33af5ca5586c4a"Delirious closed the door behind him and stared at the floor for who knows how long. his boss will train him in a way that he'll be the greatest, he knew that Vanoss has never trained anyone before under his supervision. he was the first member who gets to be trained by the boss himself!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39ec937422ab5468446b83438ec658d3""well, this has been a very strange day"Delirious muttered under his breathe and re-united with everyone in the living room./p 


End file.
